One Last Wish
by DarkAngel-Of-Sorrow
Summary: Syaoran was thinking about the princess behavior. He knew that something strange was going to happen so he talk to the witch and ask for a final wish. Please enjoy and of course This is A SxS story


One final Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing TRC CLAMP does.

It was a cold winter night, Syaoran was laying down in his room thinking. I know why she is so sad and locks in her room after every chess battle´ He knew it all and he felt guilty. It was his fault and he knew that. The images of the life that his clone had make him feel even worse, because he knew that his other self love the princess and she as well.

"If I were stronger then he might be here with her" said in a small whisper.

Lething go a couple of tears fall through his face he fall sleep thinking in the last wish he'll ever ask. The next morning he woke before the sunrise up and make some stretchs then he dress out for the battle of the day. He went to the little kitchen and drink some juice

"Good morning Kurogane-san" said in a somber tone.

"Morning kid, hey what's up with you?"

Ask the ninja watching dark aura around Syaoran. He knew the reason the kid always blame himself for the sadness of the princess, although he said a long time ago that he will not help him because it wasn't his mission. But he want to help this kid especially due to the fact that he sees so much about him on Syaoran.

"Oh it's nothing just a little worry about tonights battle" he said and immediately cover up with a fake smile, and went outside to train more. Even with hours of exausting training he couldn't feel better. The memory of the destruction of his other self led in the other world make him feel more sure about his desicion.

Kurogane was looking through the window and he could see that the kid wasn't himself he was different in something and he could see it.'What's up whit him he just whats to train more and more his only care is the princess' He was really annoyed by this, but he just walk away.

Tonights battle was even more hard than the last ones because it was the semifinals. The princess was invited to a dinner party with the leader of the mafia. He got badly injured but he didn't care his only goal was Sakura-hime sake. So he just put some bandages around the wounds and rest for a while. Then he remember that he must talk to the witch.

"Mokona I need to talk to the witch please" said him in sicere warm tone

"Okay Syaoran-kun" So he grab Mokona and locked himself in the bedroom.

"Mokona what I'm about totalk with the witch must be a secret especially to the princess do you understant"

"Hai Syaoran-kun" needless to say Mokona just comunicate with Yuuko-san.

"Good evening Yuuko-chan " said the happy manjuu

"Oh hello Mokona and Syaoran is it night over there" said the witch in apparentlya very good mood

"Yes it is, Syaoran wants to talk to you"

"Hello Yuuko-san, I want to make a wish" said deathly serious

"I want to offer my life to repair everything that the other me did and I want that the things that Sakura wishes be paid with my soul and body"

The witch paled for a little moment but no one really notice. She analyze the situation in every sense and came to the conclusion that sadly it was a fair payment to the wish. "Are you sure of what are you asking"

"Yes I'm sure" said in a solemn and peaceful

"Ok this what Sakura wish is that for the cost of his good luck she will decide which world to go and alone she also wish that you wouldn't die she offer her right leg." He was shocked the hime offer her leg to save his life. For that only reason he was even more seccure of what he was going to do. He love her, after years of seeing her with the other Syaoran.

"So now that you made up your mind let me tell you what is going to happened tomorrow after the battle" She told him about battle and the the 2 androids will divide Sakuras soul from her body. But then she explain what is going to be now that the wish of Syaoran fulfilled.So the coversation end but before Mokona went to the princess room Syaoran said.

"Remember that you cannot talk about this to anyone especially Sakura-hime." Mokona who was in the verge of tears nodd and then walk away.

"So you are going forward to this don't you no matter what" said the ninja entering in the room

"Yes I am"

"Then lets have a last drink as partners and as warriors" said offering glass of sake to Syaoran.

"I know we didn't get a chance know each other well, but its been a pleasure to fight next to you"

"Yeah me too" After that Syaoran fall sleep on the couch so Kurogane carried him to the bed.

The next morning Syaoran woke up while it was still dark and trained until before noon. Then he just start to meditate about tonight and of course about her. First of all he made up his mind to remind himself that this was going to be his last day of life. After meditate for a little more he went inside and prepare himself for the battle.

When everyone was ready they all went to the arena. While they were in the lift Syaoran look at her for a second, he felt even more sad. She wasn't the same during the thime his clone was with her. She was happy and full of joy but now she was sad all time and with a somber mood. When they were there they were surprise because their final opponet was the leader of the mafia of the Infinity world.

The leader told them that it was going to be a one oone fight as the witch predicted so Syaoran offer himself, she looked worry but nodded. He walk forward to meet his last opponent, and from out of nowhere appeard an android the leader told them that everything was fair in this battle even magic.

He didn't know how long the fight went but he knew it was time to finished with the last strenght he had he knock-out the android and win. In that precise moment he fell on the floor stabbed by Fai who was as shocked as everyone. She was frozen she couldn't believe it after all she went through this happened she could not save him.

She ran as fast as she could tears of desperate and sadness flowing free through his face, then is when she notice that her right leg was good but that thought dessapeared at the sight she was presense her belove one was lying in the floor and blood everywhere. She fall onto her knees and cradleled Syaorans body with her own body crying.

"Why why this happend i make my wish" she said her voice was almost broken.

"Y-Y-You made your w-wish but t-this is mine" he was whas white paled he hadn't much time left

"Fai-san arigatou you make my wish real and I forgive I know it was a curse just do me a favor protect her" said Syaoran, Kurogane look at him and nodded with much difficult he return that nod.

She was looking at him with tears falling through his face she was sobbing. All for that she went through and for nothingher beloved one was lying in her lap and he was about to die, she felt useless.

"Its not your fault I knew that this was going to happend and that you risk your leg and luck for me and my other self so I just ask the witch a wish and this is it" said showing a sad smile.

"But why you didn't, didn't have to loose your life for me" she said sobbing harder and harder. He put a hand on her cheek and said

"Of course Iwill loose my life for you after all I Ai'shiteru Sakura-hime" and with that last words his hand fell from her cheek and he died peacefuly fourfilling his last and more important wish to protect her.

"Syaoran-kun, Syaoran-kun , SYAORAN-KUN" yelled the princess and thenshe passed out due to the events that happend. When she woke she hoped that everything was a dream but then she turn to her left and saw a white face Syaoran lying dead in the bed.

She crwaled next to his body and whisper "I never had the chance to tell you Ai'shiteru Syaoran"

When they found her she was lying next to the body of Syaoran mourning his death.

After a while she step up and search for Mokona she needed to know what happened.

"Moko-chan please come I need to talk to the witch" she said the she grabbed Mokona and lock herself in the room "Yuuko–sama what happened why Syaoran died" she asked in the verge of tears.

"His final wish was that the damages that the clone cause were fixed and that your leg and luck were good and that the wishes that you askes were accomplished, so he offer his life. He also know about the curse that was on Fai and he loved so he couldn't saw you die" said the witch with a couple of flowing down to her face.

"Yuuko-sama would you please keep the body with youand then when we are in the country of Clow I can prperly bury him" She asked and the witch nodded and she tuck it and make a spell so he remains the same.

After that she cried for hours for the lost of his beloved one. Sakura wasn't good everyone could notice the bright of his eyes was lost. She decide that their final destiny was the world of the dreams and so it was.

While she was packing Syaoran belongins she notice something briliant was lying on the ground so she pick it up and saw a little ring with the gem of the form of a Sakura flower and a note.

_Dear Sakura_

_If you find this it means that I die fofurthfilling my last wish_

_The ring that you saw was my present to you as an engament_

_Ring I know that you love the other me but I couldn't help it_

_I just needed to give this but a least promise me that you will_

_Use it always and you will still that radiant smile and warm _

_The people's heart with your kindness._

_I'll always love you _

_Syaoran_

After she read it for ten times she put it on and look through the window wearing a sad but warm smile.

"Iwill always love you Syaoran" she said and the They Leave to their las mission to stop Fey Wong Reed.

Authors Note Please make Areview this was the most sadesst thing I ever wrote please Enjoy.


End file.
